A Nation's Secret
by WorldAsWeKnowIt
Summary: When the secret of the nations is in jeopardy, who will come clean and open themselves up to the public? Will this lead to danger for the nations of the world? Modern AU with both country and human names used. Slightly political. Slight inaccuracies.
1. Chapter 1: A Storm is Coming

January

Washington D.C.

America - Alfred F. Jones

To say America was tired would be an understatement. Alfred F. Jones, the representation of the United States of America, made his way down the streets of Washington D.C. He hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks. The nation yawned before taking a hand out of his jacket pocket to move the scarf he wore up to cover his nose. A bag of McDonalds in his other hand. As he walked, he watched his breath fog up his glasses and let his mind wander back to the past few weeks.

First, America thought back to the days leading up to Christmas. For once, he hadn't been bombarded by paperwork brought upon him by his boss. He didn't have to wear those stiff business suits and could actually relax. He got to be with family. It was nice for once. Canada had offered to host the annual christmas get-together at his secluded house in Quebec. Everything was perfect. No bosses nor businessman. No paperwork. _No cameras_.

The morning of 22nd had been a blur to America. One moment, he was sitting in the kitchen while Canada made the two of them breakfast. The next moment, America had woken up on the couch with Canada sitting on the floor beside him, flipping through tv channels frantically trying to find an American news station. A headline flashed suddenly on the screen as Canada stopped on CNN. Another American government shutdown. Thank goodness England and France hadn't been there to see him.

For the rest of the holiday break, the golden boy struggled to keep up his charm and blinding smile. Alfred's bright blue eyes were dull and his cowlick seemed to droop. The only one who saw through him was Canada. France and England didn't seem to notice when they did arrive at Canada's house. Instead, the holidays were spent listening to the two older nations complain about their problems in europe and about each other.

Even now, as America took a seat on the cold marble steps leading up to the Lincoln Memorial, his head was pounding. He couldn't think straight. He just wasn't himself and he knew that. It wasn't just from the shutdown. As Alfred or America, he has always tried not to let the politicians and the politics get to him. It was becoming harder and harder for him to stay neutral. He was constantly passing out from the government shutdown and his boss didn't help at all. All the fighting between his congressmen, between the parties and other political leaders - they were all getting to him. Anything out of his Presidents mouth could lead to a civil war. He didn't know how much more he could take before he burst and started making decisions himself.

Grumbling to himself as the headache pressed on, Alfred reached into his McDonalds bag and pulled out his lunch. A burger and fries distracted the country for a moment. _I wish I had brought gloves_ , he thought shivering slightly. It was cold and his bomber jacket did nothing to block out this January wind. The wind scrapped his cheeks. Winter was making itself know and it made sense that not alot of people would be out in 30 degree weather. America just sat there. It was calm and for a moment, he got a chance to clear his head of debates.

Crumpling the burger wrapper and throwing it back into the paper bag, Alfred looked over the Reflecting Pool and out to the Washington Monument. Past that lied the State Capital building. America checked his watch. He hadn't realized how far he had walked just to get McDonalds. From the Lincoln Memorial to the United States Capital was a good 50 minute walk. _I can get there in 30_ he thought. America gave himself a moment to compose himself and stand up, shoving the trash he had in his pocket and making his way back to the Capital building. He was tired. With another yawn, America prepared himself for the paperwork and the fighting. What he wasn't ready for, was his boss's out-of-the-blue Oval Office address.

Authors note:

I've read enough fanfiction, I guess it's time for me to make my own. This is my first fanfiction ever. Hetalia will always hold a spot in my heart.

I will be covering current events and politics. Certain names will not be used and other political figures will be changed. Some cursing will be used in later chapters because of Romano mostly and there are no true pairings. There are hinted pairings such as GerIta, SuFin, and FACE family.


	2. Chapter 2: Outbursts

January

Washington D.C.

America - Alfred F. Jones

The rest of the afternoon couldn't have moved slower. Normally, America wouldn't just waltz through the front doors of the Capitol building, but risky decisions were becoming more and more common with him. There weren't many civilians inside the building today.

Sneaking in with a tour group, Alfred emptied his pockets to go through security. He took off his scarf, opened his jacket, and placed his phone, keys, and crumpled mcdonalds bag into a tray beside the metal detector. Walking through with ease, the nation decided to follow the tour group. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of ever-so-secret secret service members. With a heavy sight, he knew he had to go. Work was waiting for him. Falling to the back of the group, Alfred took off when the tour turned a corner.

"Mr. America, we've been searching for you for hours" one agent said as the others escorted America to the House Camber. _How funny, I've been avoiding you for hours._

"tch- dudes, y'all gotta give me more credit! I was hungry!" America paused for a moment, "Yo, and you dudes know to call me Alfred". The others did not respond. America couldn't blame them. They were just following orders. Still, most political leaders and even some of his own congressmen did not know the secret of the Nations. Which was fine with America, the less people that know the better. Recently, it has been his boss throwing out his name all willy nilly against America's wishes. He sighed and walked into the Chamber. He had a few minutes to mingle and try to get caught up before Congress was supposed to be in session.

As the talks started, America took his normal seat in the balcony of the House Chamber. No outside visitors were watching congress meet today, so he had the balcony to himself. Propping up his feet on the railing and pulling out his phone, America droned out the hearings that were taking place. He just couldn't concentrate.

America scrolled through social media for no particular reason other than to pass time and take his mind off his ever growing headache. From there, he checked a few emails, responding to some and deleting others. Then the notifications started to pop up at the top of his screen. A few news notifications and text messages. Alfred stared at his phone for a moment before opening his messages. The first few messages were from England and France. Alfred's thumb hovered over "Iggy" before opening the message.

 _I sure hope you know what you're doing._ Was what the cryptic message that England had sent. Further down in his messages he found one from his boss that was sent just a few minutes before England's. The message read, "White House. Now."

Sitting up and taking his feet off the railing, America realized that Congress had stopped their talks and were murmuring to themselves. Whispers about an Oval Office Address hit his ears and America froze.

 _You gotta be kidding me. No one tells me anything anymore_

The ride to the White House was uneventful. He was surrounded by secret service men and couldn't seem to calm down. America shut his eyes to ease his aching head. The car came to an abrupt stop out of civilian view. Again, secret service men surrounded the nation till they knew he was safely inside the White house walls. Even then, the men only let up a little. They did not allow America into any of the main hallways and made him wait in the Cabinet Room without saying a word.

From the hallway, America could hear the footsteps and voices of reports and camera crew. An Oval Office Address is not very common and gave the President a way to speak directly to the American people. Alfred knew all eyes would be on his boss. No one seemed to be paying much attention to the nation in the room. So of course this meant that Alfred was searching for a way out. He needed to be there to witness the speech first hand.

Taking off his jacket and scarf, Alfred snuck out of the room while the service men were too busy being debriefed. Something America himself would loved to have been. Blending in with reporters and keeping his head down, he found himself in the Oval Office. His president was not at the desk, but Alfred noticed the speech layed out. He let out a sigh of relief and crossed his fingers that his boss stuck to the script in front of him.

As reporters were setting up cameras and lighting, America made him way to the back close to the door. He wouldn't be in anyone's way back here. Sometimes he wished he could be like Canada in these dire situations. Go anywhere without being noticed. Alfred's thoughts about his brother were interrupted by the doors opening again and his boss walking in. The older man took a seat at the desk and looked out at the reporters.

"My fellow Americans" the President said after a moment of silence, "Tonight I am speaking to you because there is a growing-" and America was bored. He knew what was going to be said. He had fought with his boss every day about the topics that would be brought up in this address. Rolling his eyes, Alfred scanned the reporters and other officials that were "lucky" enough to be at this address. He thought about who all would be watching. He knew England would be across the pond. After all, he was the one to send America a message. He then wondered if the other nations were watching the address.

So many thoughts were making their way into Americas head all at once. Everything was jumbled and nothing made sense to him as his temper started to grow. He scanned the room again and hadn't noticed that the reporters were all shouting demanding answers. As reporters got closer to the desk and his boss, other fights broke out between officials. This happened to often that America should not have been surprised. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't think. He needed out. He closed his eyes and didn't realize the words that left his mouth before it was too late.

 **"** **Oh come on!"**

He opening his eyes again after a blessed moment of silence. All eyes and cameras were on him.


	3. Chapter 3: Live Reactions

January

Buckingham palace

England - Arthur Kirkland

The television gave a soft hum as it alerted its viewers of the upcoming news broadcast. Arthur Kirkland, the representation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - or otherwise known as England - sipped his tea while waiting for the program. He made himself at home on the couch and set his tea cup down on the coffee table. His Queen sat beside him in an arm chair of her own. Tea in hand and blanket across her lap. Her two dorgis*, Valcan and Candy, laid at her feet.

Normally the two were not up at such wee hours of the morning, but England had received word that the American President would be delivering an address live on tv. When any American President gave a speech, it was normal for the rest of the world to tune in as well. Whether the other nations had positive or negative opinions of the current President, there was no debating when it came to an address. The decisions that one world superpower makes could affect the rest of the world. Everyone knew that.

"I sure hope America knows what he's doing. Or if he even knows what's going on at all" England had finished sending a message to the said American and set his phone down beside him.

"Alfred is a smart young man, I'm sure he has a say in this matter" the Queen responded taking another sip of tea. "I'm sure the one person that President would listen to is America" she went on to explain.

"I'm not so sure they are as close as you think they are" England scoffed. "Who's truly close to their boss these days? After all, you don't see Theresa here for our weekly dinners".

"The man is insane. Alfred has no control of his own government", another voice emerged from over by the window. Allistor Kirkland, or Scotland, sat at the windowsill hand rolling a cigarette. England gave the Scott an annoying glance from his spot on the couch.

"It pains me to say it, but I actually agree with Allistor. America hasn't been himself recently and I can't help but blame his President". England whet onto grumbling about why he ever considered inviting Scotland to dinner and how he could have agreed with him. From there, small talk between England and the Queen continued as the Oval Office Address began.

 _My Fellow Americans. Tonight I am speaking to you because there is a growing humanitarian and security crisis at our southern border-_

England scoffed yet again, "I knew this is what the bloody speech was going to be about."

Allistor walked over with the unlit cigarette in his mouth. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the couch. His eyes were locked on the TV trying to hear what was being said over Arthur's ranting - "it's the same thing each time he opens his mouth".

Just as Allistor was about to retort, the Queen interrupted them. After so many years of knowing the brothers, she knew what to look for before an all out argument took place. "Boys, please," the Queen began, "We are going to miss the address". Almost on cue, arguments erupted. But they weren't between England and Scotland. No. These were coming from the broadcast. In the middle of the President's speech, a reporter had interrupted and voiced their own opinion. Others followed and soon reports and politicians were talking over each other. One of the cameras panned out showing the scene unfolding in front of the President's desk. Microphones and recorders getting up close to the mans face.

The three occupants in the palace were flabbergasted. Even Valcan and Candy raised their heads at the comotion. Never before had they seen such an uncivilized scene unfold on live TV. A news conference no less. The President was trying to gain everyone's attention again as he stood up from his chain.

A voice powerful and angry rose from the back of the room and off screen.

" _ **Oh come on!"**_

Then there was a pause. All cameras turned to see who made the outburst. For the two nations watching the television, all time seemed to move in slow motion. On live TV was America. Alfred. In the open for all the world to see. The cigarette scotland had in his mouth fell and hit the floor. He made eye contact with England.

"We have to tell the others" the two said in unison.

-0o0o0-

January

Paris

France - Francis Bonnefoy

Francis, the representation of the French republic, sat on the couch in his bathrobe. He had a glass of red wine in one hand and the remote pointed at his television in the other. His mouth was wide open as he paused on the image of America.

"Sacré bleu-!" the nation was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone went off. The caller ID read 'Britain'. Deciding not to give up his wine, France threw the remote to the other side of the couch and unlocked his phone, putting it to his ear.

"Yes, what do you want Angleterre! Don't you know what time it is-"

"Shut up frog. Are you watching the news." It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer.

"Oui, yes…" France let out a sigh.

"We have to do something and we have to do it fast. We have to let the others know!"

"Slow down! You're not the first one to have called me mon ami, the Italy's called first. You know that means Germany has already been informed and so on so forth". There was a pause between them before France continued. "Angleterre, you know this isn't the first time a nation has ended up on the télé. It will all get sorted out. It always does. Every history book works itself out".

"Everyone is so curious now a days! Fine. I'll drop it. I'm sure we will get an emergency email from German in a day."

"I'm sure he's composing it right now" the two laughed before another awkward silence. France smirked slightly. "I'm the first one you called wasn't I~?"

"Shut up frog. Goodnight" and the line went dead.

France stared at his phone for a moment longer before turning off his TV. Standing up, the country of love walked to his window. Looking out over the city of Paris, France couldn't help but notice how peaceful his city was. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his system and thought about America across the ocean and how he must be feeling right now.

France couldn't sleep that night. Neither could England. Almost all nations were restless watching the news. No one knew what was going to happen next.

-0o0o0-

*dorgi - a mix between a corgi and a dachshund


	4. Chapter 4: Emergency World Meeting

January

Washington D.C.

America - Alfred F. Jones

 _Click_. "Breaking news about the interruption during the Oval Office Address-". _Click_. "Oval Office Address was interrupted by-". _Click_. "Fiji Water girl strikes again-". Click. "Who is this mysterious teen-". _Click_. "People around the world are searching for the handsome teen who stole the spotlight at the Oval Office Address-". _Click_.

Alfred's posture deflated. Each channel he flipped to all had the same news story - and it was about him. These people obviously didn't have anything else they could report on. The day after the address, videos of Alfred took over the internet accompanied stills of his face. The hashtag _OvalOfficeAddress_ and _WhoIsHe_ were trending on both Twitter and Tumblr. Everywhere Alfred looked, there was a new story, or a new theory about him. _It won't be long till someone cracks open a history book and sees my face._

Almost all major news networks had a different take on the story each hour. CNN, NBC, and Fox News just to name a few. The Today Show had a _wonderful_ segment that morning criticizing White House staff and security for letting a teenage boy into the room. _Come on- I'm… physically 19. Shoot that's a teen. I'm like over 400 years old!_ Other midday news reports said the same thing. As well as nightly news, and late night news.

All kinds of programs had already made skits about what happened. Saturday Night Live was quick to jump on the _Mysterious Teen_ wagon. Jimmy Fallon too. Don't get Alfred started on Access Hollywood or Extra.

 _I'm not even that kind of celebrity._

Alfred finally decided to just turn off the TV. Setting the remote to the side, he sat back and signed. On a brighter note, his government was open again and his headaches were gone. On the negative side, he had people everywhere looking for him. Secret Service and other agents said they were going to take care of the problem. But, you don't take a news story like this and make it disappear overnight.

Right now, Alfred couldn't worry. His people would take care of it. Standing up off the couch, he walked through his apartment to the bedroom. Grabbing a suitcase from under his bed, Alfred began to pack. Right now the only thing that was on his mind was the emergency world meeting that Germany put together.

 _I wonder what this is going to be about._

-0o0o0-

January

Berlin, Germany

America- Alfred F. Jones

Alfred understood now. Why Germany was holding this emergency meeting. Yeah. He understood. He had totally messed up again.

That morning, Alfred took an Uber from his apartment in Washington D.C to the Newark Airport. He should have known right away from the look the Uber driver was giving him. _He now knows your name._ Then there was the swarm of media once he arrived at the airport. Alfred couldn't get out of the car. He wouldn't take the chance of being on the news again. Pulling a few strings and delaying his trip time by a few hours, he finally landed in Berlin on a private plane.

Within the 8 hour flight, Alfred was left to his own thoughts. Of course this gave him enough time to come up with a disguise. Instead of his prized bomber jacket and normal suit, Alfred decided to _be a teen_ for once. He was glad he brought casual clothes on the trip. He was planning on staying around Berlin to let the press die down in the States. Pulling on jeans, his red converse, a graphic T-shirt, and a black jacket, America could pass as a tourist no problem. He pulled out his 'I heart NYC' hat from his bag as well just to make it more convincing.

Thinking ahead, Alfred decided to blend in and take public transportation! Right. Okay. Not the best idea. But it worked and he got off near The Westin Grand where the meeting was being held. Checking his watch, Alfred didn't realize how late he was to the meeting. It was supposed to start at 8 am and it was close to 3 in the afternoon. _Ahh Crap!_

After quickly checking in, Alfred grabbed the keys to both his room and the meeting room on the top floor. He didn't even stop to place his bag down on his bed and was satisfied chucking the suitcase into the room instead. Running back down the hallway to the elevators, he made it to the meeting floor around 3:30.

Alfred's heart raced. He didn't know why he was so nervous to walk into a meeting. He was late all the time. Pressing an ear up to the door, he didn't hear any yelling. Strange. Only soft chatting came from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, Alfred grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"The life of the party has arrived-" Alfred exclaimed while walking into the meeting room. He trailed off as he looked around and saw all eyes on him. But not the good kind. The bad kind. The judgmental kind. The kind that saw right into your soul.

England sat almost directly across the table from him. eyebrows furrowed together and arms crossed. Man, if looks could kill. Alfred's eyes met everyone's before landing on Germany who was standing at the head of the long meeting table.

"What's going on guys? Look, I know I'm late but my plane-"

" _Still_!" Germany growled between clenched teeth. Italy Feliciano tensed up beside him. Japan put a reassuring hand on the Italians shoulder. Germany reached forward and picked up a remote that sat on the table next to his paperwork. He pointed the remote straight ahead to the large TV on the other end of the room. German flipped through the channels before he stopped on an American News network.

 _Mysterious Teen Has Been Identified._

Alfred ignored all that was being said as the room erupted in chatter and yelling. On the TV in front of him was a video from the Uber that morning. The driver of said Uber was pictured talking with the host. A red bar rang across the bottom of the screen that read; "Mysterious teen that interrupted the Oval Office Address has a name and It's Alfred Jones. Who is this mysterious young man?"

Coming back into reality, Alfred looked around the room again.

"You've ruined us all!" Switzerland yelled showing off his pistol and stepping in front of Liechtenstein in order to protect her. Other nations agreed with him.

"Do you even know what could happen if we are found out?" Denmark questioned. The other Nordic nations were still glaring at Alfred. Actually. Everyone was still glaring at Alfred.

"Guys! My best men are on it. They will get this all sorted out!"

"And what if they don't, you bloody Yank!" England stood up from his seat knocking over the chair. His fists hit the table. "Don't you think we have enough to worry about already? Terrorist attacks, Brexit-"

"I don't think you should compare the two-"

"My point. Alfred. Is that you're going to cause World War III!"

The room went quiet again before France spoke up.

" _A_ _mérique_ , you do realize that you've been used, _oui_? Your boss…" France trailed off.

Germany made eye contact with America.

"Take it from one country to another. It sucks being used, _Amerika_. And I will not be used again."

"It was totally unawesome-"

"I, _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_ **,** cut off all ties with the United States of America." And with that, one after another, all the nations in the room stood up and left without another word to Alfred.

 _Ouch._


	5. Chapter 5: The Whole Truth

January

Berlin, Germany

America - Alfred F. Jones

That night, America couldn't sleep. As he tossed and turned in his hotel bed. He could only think about what Germany and France had said. _Is my boss really using me?_

Alfred couldn't even fathom the idea of his own President using him. Planning to out the secret of the nations? What was he thinking? Alfred understood Germany's concern. WWII really messed everyone up. Not saying his President was capable of pulling off something in that nature. Still. Being used. For what? As a weapon? Nations can't die. So maybe that's why. No. Alfred just couldn't believe it.

Turning over and reaching for his phone on the nightstand. Alfred typed in a familiar number. After a few rings, a soft voice answered the phone.

"Alfred, do you have any idea what time it is…" The voice was quiet and groggy.

"Sorry Mattie. I can't sleep."

"Oh maple. What's on your mind this time-"

"Do you think my boss is using me?" Alfred wasn't going to cut around corners. He needed to know what his brother thought of the whole situation. He didn't get to talk with him at the world meeting so it was now or never. Canada was quiet for a moment. Only soft shifting sounds could be heard from the other end.

"If you want my honest opinion", the northern nation finally spoke up, "I do." Alfred's heart sank.

"Could you elaborate a bit bro? I'm like really freaking out here"

"I really don't want to be involved in your affairs, Al… I know your President has… well, maybe good intentions isn't the right word. But does have some good policies in place. He's just dangerous when he opens his mouth" America heard Canada say ' _And twitter_ ' under his breath. "He wants to cause trouble Alfred."

"He swore to secrecy Matthew! He knows he's not allowed to say anything about us!"

"And he hasn't. All he's done is gotten under your skin. You've done the rest."

"Are you saying I screwed the world over?" Alfred sat up in bed and leaned over again to grab his glasses.

"I didn't say that. But …Kinda… Please don't be mad. But also please don't get me involved-! You have to figure this out on your own" just like that, the conversation was over.

-0o0o0-

Alfred spent three more days in Berlin. He just needed to take his mind off of home and was having fun playing tourist for once. He made sure to keep his head low when out in public. He could tell people were giving him strange looks every once in a while.

He was surprised that he didn't run into Germany or Prussia on his stay. He didn't know why he wanted to see the two German brothers so badly. Maybe it was because Alfred still wouldn't believe that everything said in the world meeting was, well, said. America was fully expecting for one of them to at least throw him out of their country.

Nevertheless, his trip was coming to an end and Air Force One was waiting for him at the airport. Alfred nodded to the service men and women who greeted him and walked up the stairs to the plane. Inside, he was not expecting his boss to be waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Alfred set his bag down on a chair and took the empty seat across from the President.

"I think it's about time you came clean. I've set up a press conference as soon as we land" His voice was smooth. It shook Alfred to the core.

"You can't be serious! I won't do it!" Alfred stood right back up.

"You will do it. Because I said so. Now sit back down will you and look over this speech."

"No! I- I…" America didn't know what was coming over him, he just sat back down.

"I've thought about telling the world my secret for such a long time… But everything is happening too fast, sir! I don't think world is ready for a secret like this." _Everyone is going to hate me._

The president was on his phone. He quickly turned the phone and slid it over to America. A video was playing. "I don't think we have a choice anymore, after all, this is what a hero would do."

 _Ahh crap he's playing the hero card! He really does know how to get under my skin_. Alfred took the phone to watch the video that was playing. The commentators of Fox News at 5 were discussing the whole "mysterious teen" fiasco. Alfred's jaw dropped as his pictures kept coming up on the screen. Not just recent images from the Uber or the Address, but some going all the way back to the Gettysburg Address where Alfred is seen sitting behind Abraham Lincoln. He looked younger in the photo, but no one can mistaken the cowlick.

Who ever dug up the photos did an excellent job. More flooded the screen; World War I and II photos were shown with Alfred in the American uniforms. Some were more recent. Photos were found from past Presidential elections, inaugurations, funerals for top military officials and Presidents, and other random images from congressional meetings. _These are all classified,_ the nation thought as he looked back up at his boss. They didn't speak another word for the rest of the flight.

-0o0o0-

January

Washington D.C.

America - Alfred F. Jones

Together the President and America rode in silence back to the white house. The usual happy-go-lucky nation was quietly staring out the window. He was hungry and tired and confused. Alfred was hurt that his own President would do this to him. For once in his life, he was scared. _I'm the hero. How can I be scared? These are my people!_

The world moved in slow motion as he was escorted into the white house and into a side room to get prepared for the press conference. He was put into a new suit, given new glasses, and there were people trying to put makeup on him.

"Hey, woah, watch the hair!" his demands went unheard as the people sent to get him ready did as they pleased and promptly left after they were done.

"I look like a clown" Alfred murmured as he went to a mirror to see himself. He rubbed his face trying to get as much foundation off as he could. "How do celebrities do it?"

Taking a deep breath, America grabbed his bomber jacket from his bag and walked out with more determination than he had had in the past few weeks. Keeping his head high, he knew no one would take him seriously if he was brooding. _You look good, you feel good._

It was time to show the world that he was America. The freaking United States of America. A world superpower and a hero. Yes everything was happening faster than Alfred would have liked, but he was going to make the most of it. He always did.

Press and reporters were waiting on the South Lawn of the White House. Security men stood on either side of the podium and throughout the crowd. America strode down the hallway passing security and secretaries trying to tell him things to say and fix anything out of place. The note cards his boss gave him were in his pocket. He pulled them out and glanced at them for a second before throwing them over his shoulder. Alfred smirked before pulling open the doors to the lawn himself and stepping up to the podium.

He looked out at all the stunned faces. Everyone was quiet but ready to pounce. Giving the people one of his signature smiles, Alfred opened his mouth.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones. Otherwise known as the personification of the United States of America".

Everything was said with confidence. A second passed before all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6: What the World Thinks

January

Buckingham Palace

England - Arthur Kirkland

England stood dumbfounded while the bright eyed American made a fool of himself on world wide television. Arthurs' stance was solid with his weight favoring his left leg and arms crossed. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Arthur, dear, please take a seat" the Queen commented from her armchair. "Let's hear what else America has to say"

"Umm, arthur? Are you going to freak out?" a timid voice questioned from the couch. Arthur turned around, arms still cross, and made direct eye contact with Northern Ireland.

"Freak out? Oh I am far passed freaking out. I am livid. Who does he think he is!" and with that, the mighty England started to pace to collect his thoughts. Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland watched closely. Not daring to make a sound. As much as the Kirkland brothers love to tease and piss off their youngest sibling, they knew this was a serious, life or death subject. The Queen could be heard sighing.

"He has put the lives of all the nations in jeopardy!" England continued.

"An' what do you plan to do about it." Scotland stated. England stopped pacing and looked at Scotland.

"I.. I don't know.. I don't know." Arthur looked at nothing in particular as he thought. He hadn't thought this day would come. He had no plan. He had no idea what to do next. He needed to know. He needed to be the entirety of the United Kingdom.

"We're all royally screwed" Wales leaned forward dropping his head into his hands.

"No! No we're not! We will continue like nothing has happened-"

"Maybe you should follow his lead, Arthur" the four nations looked at their Queen. "It's ultimately going to be up to you"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, your Majesty"

The Queen took a moment to stand up from her chair and face her country. "If I were in your shoes, I'd clear the air before people come searching for answers on their own" and with that, she left the room to the nations. Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland turned back to England.

After a few minutes and a heavy sigh, Arthur spoke up again, "Give me a day to think everything through."

"I think we should contact Erin". Scotland and Northern Ireland both looked at Wales.

"We haven't spoken with Ireland in years."

"It would be nice to see her again…" North looked down at his hands.

"Very well" England brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'll call Erin. in three days we will meet at my place with my mind made up. Sound good?" the three noded in unison. "Perfect. Now I need a drink."

-0o0o0-

January

Oslo, Norway

Nordic 5

Norway sat on his couch wrapped in a blanket. Cup of coffee in hand. Iceland sat on the floor with his back against the couch. Sealand sat across from him trying and failing to shuffle cards for the game they were about to play. Finland was in the kitchen finishing dessert while Sweden and Denmark argued over allowing Legos to be sold at IKEA.

The television was on but set to mute with the captions running at the bottom of the screen. It was a nice peaceful evening together. Norway alternated from watching Iceland and Sealand play cards to reading the subtitles on the TV. Norway did a double take when he realized his normally scheduled program was now taken up by America. Norway leapt from his cozy position on the couch to snag the remote off the coffee table.

" _Danmark_! _Sverige_! Could you two be quiet for a moment?" Norway spoke just loud enough so the two bickering nations heard. The two said nations looked over, coming closer to the couch to get a better look at what was on.

"Is..Is that America?" Denmark questioned. All he got was a shush from Norway and Sweden.

" _My name is Alfred F. Jones. Otherwise known as the personification of the United States of America"._

"No way." Finland's voice came from behind them. "He actually went through with it".

"What does that mean for us?" Iceland spoke, looking up at the four older countries.

"I'm not sure." Sweden's voice was low. The room was silent for just a moment.

"Why does Alfred not get to keep his secret and I have to! I want to be adored by everyone! The whole world needs to know just how awesome a place like me is! Sealand forever!" Saeland got up quickly and went to stand right in front of the TV watching his hero speak before the world. The other nations in the room tensed.

Finland walked over and kneeled beside Saeland to be at eye level.

"Peter. This is a very, very important matter. The nations of the world have rules set into place. There are so many bad things that could happen with our secrets being out. Do you understand? This is not a good thing." Finland looked at his son with pleading eyes.

"What bad things? Mama, you never tell me this stuff! What could happen?" Sealand looked back at the others, "Uncle Lukas, Uncle Emil… Uncle Mathies! Mama and Papa wont tell me the bad stuff!"

"Ehh- leave me out of this." Iceland left the room and went to the kitchen to get out of the tense situation. Norway followed claiming he needed to fill his coffee cup.

"The world's not ready" was all Sweden could come up with.

"Not ready? They seem to be loving Alfred!" Sealand turned back to the TV only to have it go black, "hey!"

"Thank you Denmark" Finland sighed and placed a hand on Sealand's shoulder, "you see, Peter… the world just isn't ready. There are so many things that need to be explained that normal people wouldn't understand."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Finland was at a loss for words.

"our age for one thing!" Denmark chimed in. "People don't understand immortality."

"Right. And there their the explanation of you, and what micronations are" Saeland frowned at that. "And of course other problems and explanations-"

"Especially about relationships!" Denmark chined in again. Finland gave him a look. Sweden facepalmed.

"Yes. If it comes to that, it'll be very difficult to explain your Papa and I being together. Or even your Uncles Mathias and Lukas. People aren't as accepting at the other nations."

"So" Saeland started to say, looking at the floor, "With… Alfred telling our secrets.. What's going to happen to us exactly?" Saeland played with his hands nervously.

"Thats something your Uncles and I will have to discuss. Only time will tell" Finland picked Saeland up into his arms, "I can tell you one things, Alfred is on the naughty list and will not be getting any presents this year". Finland received a laugh from Saeland.

-0o0o0-

January

Vienna, Austria

Austria's House

Soft classical music danced around the elegant dining room. Austria playing the piano was the best part of his get-togethers. It put all the occupants in the room at ease. Switzerland sank in his chair with his eyes closed taking in the melody. Liechtenstein had her elbows on the table and her head in her hands watching Austria play. Hungary sat with perfect posture and hands in her lap facing the piano.

Austria moved with the music, swaying side to side as his fingers flew across the keys. By now, he had memorized every music book he owned and had even been diving into writing some of his own work.

A loud thud followed by a crash caused the room to jump. The sound broke Austria's concentration causing him to mess up a note. He balled his fist and hit the keys in frustration. Switzerland moved fast, pulling out a pistol from his jacket

Another thud was heard as the dining room doors flew open revealing the one and only Prussia.

"Dudes!" Prussia exclaimed. Austria stood up from the piano.

"Did you really have to kick down my dining room doors and what I can assume is my front door!?" the room relaxed, and Liechtenstein made Switzerland put his weapon away.

"Uhh yeah because making an entrance is awesome and you need to see this video, it's totally unawesome!" Prussia quickly made his way over to Hungary to show her the video.

"Huh? Is this America?"

"No way let me see" Switzerland leaned over to get a look at the video.

"What did that dumbass do now." it wasn't a question.

" _My name is Alfred F. Jones. Otherwise known as-"_ Hungary gasped and Prussia pulled his phone away.

"Hold on, I need to let the others know". Typing in a familiar number, he put his phone on speaker and threw it on the table. After a few rings, a familiar French voice spoke up.

"Gilbert! I have a feeling that I know what your going to say and hold on, Antonio needs to be in this too!" rustling was heard on the other line and France put his phone on speaker as well and called Spain. Austria huffed.

" _Hola amigos_ ~ could I call you back? I've got an _Italia_ problem going on-" Spain was interrupted by a crash of pans and cursing in Italian.

"So I assume they know what has happened _mon amie_?" France asked.

"Does everyone know?" Austria spoke up.

"Is that Roderick! Hola-" "Roderick, _mon cheri_ ~ sorry about crashing your party last time-"

"Forget it! Does everyone know?" Austria asked again.

"Seems like it. It was on like all the news channels about an hour ago" Prussia answered.

"I've been in contact with _Angleterre_ , he knows and so do his siblings"

"The Italy's know. They're already stocking up on pasta as we speak. I had to call Holland and Belgium for help" Austria rolled his eyes at that.

"Someone needs to get a hold of the Asian countries! I'm sure they've slept right through this whole ordeal. Australia and New Zealand too" Hungary started making a list of all the nations they would have to get a hold of.

"I'm sure _mein bruder_ is on it"

"You mean, you weren't with Ludwig when you found out?" Switzerland asked.

"No way! I was on my way here!" The room went quiet as everyone took in the information and made plans on how to proceed before Prussia spoke up again.

"Do you think Canada knows?"

"Who?"

-0o0o0-

January

Moscow, Russia

Russia's House

As much as the Baltic States can't stand being around Mr. Russia, the three found themselves running to him once they heard the news. Now all 7 nations in the room; Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, and Russia, stood around the living room not saying a word. All eyes were on Russia. Probably out of fear. But also wonder on what was on his mind. He hadn't said a single word since all the nations showed up at his door.

Russia moved from his place near the television to the window. Looking at the winter wonderland outside, it was a few more minutes before he spoke up.

"You know." the cold nation started, "I always knew that _Amerika_ would be the one to screw the world over, da? Don't you think?" Russia turned around to address the others in the room. The Baltics tensed up. Russia continued with a strange, almost nervous laugh. "This takes the media off of my back for a while.. But. I can't help but wonder what my boss will do next."

The nations in the room looked up at him.

" _Amerika_ is a target now. He knew that the moment he opened his mouth to the press. I suppose we wait and see what is to come of our downfall. Oh, what fun~"

The occupants in the room shivered.

-0o0o0-

January

Berlin, Germany

Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt

German sat at his desk. His room was dark. The only light came from his desk lamp that illuminated his work space. Official paperwork had long since been completed, yet, the German nation wrote frantically.

Dropping his pencil to the side, he held the paper up to read through what he had written one more time. Satisfied with himself, he set the paper back down on his desk before digging out his phone from his pocket.

Ignoring the messages that continued to pop up on his screen, he simply unlocked his phone, and scrolled through his contacts till he got to a familiar number. Hovering over the name 'Chancellor' it took Germany another moment of silent debate before dialing the number.

Putting the phone up to his ear, he waited for the ring and then a soft _hello_.

"Get me a meeting with the media." With that, Germany hung up his phone. The sentence was short and to the point. Placing the phone down onto the table, German reached over and turned out the light.

-0o0o0-Authors Note-0o0o0-

Sorry this was rushed but I wanted to get it uploaded, take note that I am not a writer at all. I also like to leave things up to imagination. Uhh important things, names I guess. Its been a while, but I dont think Engalnd's siblings have oficial designs so here we go. Scotland - Allistor, Whales - Owen, Northern Ireland (North) - Connor, Ireland - Erin. Now, can you tell who my favorite character is? What is Germany going to do? Where is Canada?


	7. Chapter 7: To Germany

Authors note: I have no explanation for not updating other than the fact that I'm not very good at writing and I'm surprised people have actually followed this story. To those who have stuck around- congratulation you get to read more mispellings and dumb ideas! Now, someone asked why Alfred sat down when his president ordered him too. Like why would a powerhouse have to take orders from a human? Yes it probably hurt his pride but I headcanon quite a few things. For instance, I believe that Alfred takes the Hamilton quote, "I can't disobey direct orders" into heart and is very serious about giving his president nothing but respect - even if he doesn't necessarily like him or her (also just realized that President should probably be capitalized but oh well I do what I want). All the nations will follow their boss to the ends of the world. Going off of that, just as a president can veto or give an executive order, for the good or bad of a country, I believe a nation can take things into their own hands only when things are dire. A nation executive order? These decisions are rarely made and would most likely happen during war time. Lastly, I do not believe that a nation, lets take Alfred for example, is technically a citizen to his own country. Does that make sense? For instance, he has lived for so long he doesn't have a social security number, passport, birth certificate and so forth - all of that is taken care of by his government. So like Alfred cant vote in his own elections. So anyway, there is just a mutual understanding between governments who are in charge of getting a nation where they want to go, their money and pay, and so forth. What do you guys think? Thinking more about the passport because the nations travel so much for world meetings that there is probably a fake passport issued to them from their government but not one they could just freely travel with. Okay I'm done with my rant and onto the story.

-0o0o0-

 **February**

 **Berlin, Germany**

 **Germany - Ludwig**

It had been a week since America announced to the world the secret of the nations and a week since Ludwig had asked for a press conference from his bosses. As the blond haired nation thought, fear and confusion has enveloped the people of the world. The world wants answers and they want them now. There have already been copy cat confessions of those claiming to be nations. Of course governments around the world had denied these claims but this just makes the people hungry for more answers. With no word from Alfred since the press conference, the Nations feared the worst for their American alley.

Germany didn't want the situation to escalate any further than it already has. So there he was, pacing the hallways of the Reichstag waiting for his President and Chancellor. The blond haired nation ran a hand over his face. He took slow calming breaths that followed the same pattern as his steps. Yes, the German nation had a temper, but he was rarely ever shaken up. Even now, he went over what he was going to say in his head. Germany knew that he was a leader. Everyone knew. It was up to him to prove his leadership not just to the other Nations, but to his citizens as well.

The sound of a door opening shook the German nation out of his trance. Taking a defensive stance, Germany turned to see who has snuck up on him.

"Ludwig, relax - it's just me!" taking off his gloves, Prussia walked up to his brother. "You look good for someone whos about to ruin our lives, _bruder_ "

"Gilbert, you actually showed up" Ludwig was genuinely surprised.

"West, seriously? There are over 200 people out front with cameras and recorders waiting for you in 30 degree weather! That's totally awesome and i'm not letting you get all the glory!" The albino walked past his brother to grab his coat from a hallway chair. Helping Germany with his coat, Prussia checked to make sure no hair was out of place on his younger brothers head.

"I'll be right beside you, West"

"Are they waiting for me?"

"Cha-yeah, the boss mans are out there. You should be too" Ludwig nodded in agreement and together the two walked down the hallway and out the front doors to press waiting for them.

The wind hit Germany hard as he stepped out from the warmth of the Capital building and up to the podium. With Prussia beside him and their bosses on either side, German cleared his throat and looked out over the sea of reporters. Members from the German military and other members of the federal police were scattered about. For a slit second, Ludwig had lost his words and wondered if this is what America felt like before he spoke to the world. With a light elbow to the side from Prussia, Ludwig spoke.

"Thank you all for coming out today. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. To the side of me is my brother Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am here today to announce to the world that I am the representation of the Federal Republic of Germany. My brother here is the representation for the Kingdom of Prussia" Germany stopped here and help up a hand as reporters stated shouting questions.

"I know you all must have questions and I will not be able to answer them all today. Some things are very hard to explain. As the world knows, for instance, the Kingdom of Prussia was dissolved centuries ago. While I, myself, represent the Nation of Germany as a whole, my brother and I take on the duties of East and West Germany. Now please. I beg of you all here today and to the world; do not bring up the events of my past. Let the other nations make themselves known to you on their own accord and do not go searching for them. Do not go snooping through their personal lives. In a few months time, I will be hosting a public world conference meeting here in Berlin for any Nations that want to participate. Good day."

Germany wanted his speech to be short and hoped he got his points across. Both Germany and Prussia were escorted back into the building by officers as their Chancellor took over explaining details about the world conference. Running a hand through his blond hair, Ludwig turned to look at Prussia as the doors closed.

"That was so awesome! I'm so proud of you!" wrapping his arms around Germany, Prussia lifted his brother off the ground in a hug.

" _Nein! Bruder!_ Put me down!" doing so, Prussia placed his hands on Germany's shoulders. "What's the plan now?"

"I have to call Feliciano".

 **February**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **America - Alfred F. Jones**

Ever since Alfred revealed the secret of the nations a week ago, it's actually been smooth sailing on his part. Yes, he wasn't allowed to leave his home or the White House without an escort and the media had been following him like flies, but, nothing extravagant in Alfred's mind had happened. If anything, his government was taking it worse than his citizens. His boss basically grounded him. _Wasn't this his whole idea?_ America thought as he laid upside down on one of the couches in the Oval Office.

"I'm so bored!" He cried as he threw his hands into the air. After his announcement, higher officials made Alfred delete all his social media and limited his technology use. Everyone in the Capitol had concerns on how the American people would take the news. At this moment, Alfred wasn't even allowed to have his phone to play games. He wasn't even allowed to message some of the other nations who had reached out to him in fear of his phone being hacked. Which was totally annoying. He couldn't go outside because it was too damn cold. So America had absolutely nothing to do. He even knew he had a missed call from Japan waiting for him and the thought was eating his alive.

Shifting his weight, the American superpower lost balance causing him to fall and land on the ground with a groan. The doors to the Oval Office opened as if on cue to make America look the most like an idiot.

"Alfred get off the floor" demanded the older man as he walked to his desk. Scrambling off the floor, Alfred dusted himself off and looked from the secretary, to the Vice President to the President. He shifted his weight uncomfortably hating the awkward silence. America watched as the secretary turned on the TV in the room and started to flip through channels.

"I have gotten word that the German government will be having a press conference today involving it's nations" The President began.

"No way! German was like the last guy I expected to speak up" the blue eyed American exclaimed in surprise. He instantly took a normal sitting position on the couch to watch the screen light up with news reporters from all over. America recognized Germany's bosses instantly. With his eyes glued to the screen, Alfred basically blocked out everything that was being said until the doors behind the German Chancellor and President opened and both Germany and Prussia walked out.

Alfred hung on to every word that Ludwig said.

 _In a few months time, I will be hosting a public world conference meeting here in Berlin for any Nations that want to participate._

"A world conference? Wait. He's inviting the public?" Alfred looked up from the TV and to the other people in the room. His president did not look very interested and was busy typing away on his phone.

"Exactly. We have your first public Q and A starting in about…. Ten minutes" The secretary was busy typing away at her phone as well but at least had the decency to respond. Putting her phone away she looked up at the nation infront of her.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go"

"Shees! I'm going i'm going!" With that, Alfred left the room only to be bombarded with more security and other officials handing him speech cards and and other preparations. At least someone knew to hand him a burger as well. He gained some pep in his step after than and cooperated with the situation. This was going to be his true frist time talking to the public.  
With the news spreading about Germany, America was ready to be the hero his people needed.

-0o0o0-

Authors Note version 2: This is so bad and rushed you're welcome. Who do you want to see reveal their secret next?


	8. Chapter 8: Questions and Answers

Authors note: first thing I wanted to mention is that this story really wasnt supposed to be this long or even continue - it was an idea I had, and needed to get it down somewhere. I was actually really hoping someone would pick it up and make it better. There are so many different ways I feel like I could have taken this, and as long as you guys are interested I guess? I'll continue. Next order of business - I want to say again that this fanfic is both supposed to be political and inaccurate. It does take place in the now - in 2019 with real political figures and real government knowledge. I can't dive into it all and i'll continue to leave out names and make things vague. The story is about Alfred and his shenanigans. I can't please everyone and I know that, and the story is falling behind but it will skip and pick up again soon. I don't personally consider myself political even though I find it fascinating and do my research and take debates and world history/politics and so forth very seriously. Also, I don't reread before I post so cheers~

-0o0o0-

February

Washington D.C.

America - Alfred F. Jones

Walking up to the podium, there were two thing that America was very thankful for. The first was that this impromptu Q and A was inside. He didn't have to stand out in the cold and snow freezing his jingle bells off. The second being that the reporters and camera crew were ordered to sit, giving Alfred personal space.

Alfred looked at the cue cards in front of him as a few flashes from reporters with camera took his picture.

"Alright dudes, this is how this little meeting is going to go. First i'm gonna get rid of these here-" As the young nation was speaking he tossed the cards off the podium to the dismay of the officials that put them together for him. "Right! Y'all know me by now. I'm The United States of America! Call me America or Alfred if you wish its whatever yah know? You are here with questions and i'm here to answer! No beating around the bush amiright? Right! First question… mmm.. Here"

Pointing out to a small blonde haired women in a crisp suit dress, she straightened her posture and got right up to the edge of her seat, arm outstretched with a recorder.

"Mr. America, moments ago the world heard from the representation of Germany. Do you know him?"

"Do I know him? What a funny question! Of course I know him. Germany and I go way back! I mean I wouldn't necessarily call us friends. We are like colleagues working together at world meetings and with our Governments" This was gonna be an easy peasy thirty minutes of questions Alfred already knew.

"Mr. America! Over here!" an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair stood up in the back. "Will you be participating in this public world conference?"

"Totally, I wouldn't miss it for the world-"

"Do you know who all will be attending?"

"Uhhh- i'm not too sure. You do realize like, this whole 'Nations are people' thing has only been out to the public for like a week. I'm not sure when the meeting will be, but I think it all depends on who makes themselves known and who doesn't" Alfred leaned forward with his elbows on the podium.

"Mr. America!" Another reporter and more flashes from the camera. "How old are you?"

"Well physically I'm 19 and thats the number that appears on my civilian ID" to make his point, Alfred fished his wallet out of his pocket and retrieved his District of Columbia drivers license. "So that it's on record, this is government issues and I get a new one every year. Other than that i'm like… based off the constitution I'm around 240 years old, but before that I was a colony so i'm technically 500 years old, yo." This comment stirred up conversations in the crowd. Stuffing his wallet back into his back pocket, Alfred pointed to another news reporter.

"America, what party are you affiliated with?"

"Mmm... Neither. Some people will hate this but i'm not registered to vote. I don't consider myself a citizen and I know the other Nations would agree with me. As a Nation, we simply represent the land and the people. Without that we would cease to exist. So I think to choose a candidate, especially with an election around the corner, for me is a bias and I stay neutral throughout the campaigns. Once a president is elected, they are technically my boss."

"Mr. America! Are you in a relationship?"

"Uhhh. no comment?" as more murmurs emerged from the crowd, Alfred was at a loss for words. What a weird question right off that bat, the blond though. For the American, dating had always been… interesting. Because of a nations immortality, dating a human often times gets messy. In these times, Alfred cant help but think back to Davie. Dating another Nation is often times worse since every other Nations will get into your business. Then there is the whole sexuality business. "Lets just continue with questions- yeah, you in the back?"

Alfred pointed to a women in the back who had long dark hair. Everything about her seemed dark from the shade of her lipstick to the sleek black dress suit she wore. Crossing her legs and leaning forward, she had a pen and pad ready in her hands. A gossip columnist, really?

"Mr. Jones. What makes you different from everyone else?" The question was almost as cold and dark ash she was. It sent shivers up Alfred's spine.

"Im sorry, could you elaborate on your question?"

"Certainly. I, myself, and what i can assume the rest of the world wants to know is that, its easy to claim your some personification of our country, but what makes you so different from everyone else?" with that, alfred laughed awkwardly.

"Well you mean, other than that fact that I'm over 500 years old?" taking a moment to laugh again, he looked around at the officials standing to the side. Clearing his throat, he began again. "This question leads into dicey waters. Everything about a Nation has been classified information till now. Other than being semi-immortal, I personally am stronger than the average person as well as the average Nation. Even if I get shot or hurt, a Nation heals incredibly fast."

"Thank you Mr. Jones" with that more murmurs and sounds of pencils scratching paper were heard. A service member walked up to Alfred and lead him out of the room as reporters shouted the last of the questions. The thirty minutes were up and Alfred was mentally exhausted.

March

London, England

England - Arthur Kirkland

Arthur sat at his desk in his parliament building of Westminster. Signing the last few documents he had on his desk, the englishmen sat back in his chair and stretched leaning forward again only to pick up his cup of tea. The television that was mounted to the wall in his office was on mute as an American news network played. Not that arthur would admit to caring about his American alley, Arthur was interested more and more about what Alfred had to say. Since his Q and A the American had been blowing up news networks and magazine front pages. He had been coming on to talk shows and demonstrating his strength on live tv.

Setting his tea back down, England picked up his phone and unlocked in. Funny enough, with Alfred taking the world by storm no one had heard from Germany. No news whatsoever. No world meetings either. Going through and checking his schedule, the Brit stood up from his seat, fixed his vest and ran a hand through his messy hair. Picking up a paper that was set aside on his desk, Arthur folded it and placed it in his back pocket.

England had not mentioned to the rest of the world that he would be sharing his secret today. Leaving his office, he headed down the hallway in search of his brothers. They four of them had invited Ireland to join them today, but she crudely declined. She would do things on her terms and Arthur had to respect that.

A press conference had been scheduled to take place in Westminster hall. Turning the corner, the englishmen was actually surprised to see Scotland, Wales, and Norther Ireland waiting for him and on time.

Walking up to the scotsman England was quick to take the cigarette out of his mouth before he could light it.

"Wanker, you know you can't smoke in here" the brothers simply laughed as Arthur fumed. "Will you three please take today seriously?"

"We are always serious, little brother" Wales spoke for the other two who couldn't seem tp keep it together as they continues to laugh. Rolling his eyes, England lead the way down the stairs to meet up with their Prime Minister. She led the four Nations past the press who all were probably expecting a big Brexit announcement. Stepping to the side, she made room for the brothers.

England took the paper out from his pocket and unfolded it when he got up to the podium decked out in microphones. The brothers stood behind him.

"Thank you all for coming out today. As you all know, the Nations of Germany and the United States have made themselves known to the rest of the world. I am here to introduce myself to the world today" heads perked up and everyone's attention turned to the messy haired man at the podium. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am your representation of England, I do hold the title for the entire kingdom of Great Britain and Norther Ireland. I am your voice at world meetings. The three behind me are my brothers. Scotland, Allistor Kirkland. Wales, Owen Kirkland. And Northern Ireland, Dylan Kirkland

We are not here to answer questions today. When the public world meeting is announced, we will be attending. All we ask is for you to respect the privacy of the royal family and the members of parliament until a Q and A has been arranged. Thank you" folding the paper back up and stepping away from the podium, the four brothers made their way out of the public eye and back to England's office.

"I think that went really well!" Northern Ireland exclaimed as he took as seat in the office.

"I just hope what I said was enough. Now we wait for this media storm to blow over"

April

Ottawa, Canada

Canada - Matthew Williams

The cold has never bothered Canada. Even in the beginning of April, the Northern Nation wore no coat. He was on his way to meet his Prime Minister for an important meeting about imports and exports and something about lobster… maybe? It was too early for the Canadian to think. He wore a nice suit with a scarf and gloves. Large coffee from Tim Hortons in hand. Overall, Matthew was happy. He was thankful for the break from world meetings and had a taken a break from social media.

Matthew had watched some of the late night shows that Alfred had been on and had also watched Britain reveal the United Kingdom to the world. Other than that things had been quiet. Strange enough, he got no calls from anyone. Not from France. Not from America.

I'm afraid the fame is getting to him.

The cool crisp air was great for thinking and clearing ones mind. So much so that Canada had not realized the funny looks he was getting from the few people he passed on his way to work. Matthew had never cared much about walking on the open or through crowds. His natural ability to blend in and disappear had never failed him yet. Well… maybe thats not the phrase to use.

A pit started to form in the Canadians stomach as he tensed up. He could feel the eyes on him and he did not like it. It not like he stood out. His suit wasn't crazy. His scarf and gloves matched. Its not weird to see someone holding a cup of coffee- a realization made the curl on his head twitch. Simultaneously a bright light flashed before his eyes. Bringing an arm up to block himself from the flash was when he realized it was a reporter.

"O-oh umm- s-sorry-"

"Mr. America! What are you doing in Canada?" a recorder was shoved into Matthew's face. He looked down at it before pushing his glasses further up his nose and looking at the young reporter.

"O-oh.. you see.. Im not-" more flashes from a camera stopped Canada mid sentence. More reports seemed to pool out of neighboring buildings. Reports and civilians alike started to crowd around the shy Nation.

"Mr. America-!"

"Are you meeting with the Canadian representative!"

Trying to keep his personal space, Matthew took a step back only to run into another reporter. More clicks from the camera, more pressing questions. Canada looked around for a way out of this mess. He was only a few blocks away from Parliament. He could out run these reporters no problem. But what really irked him was the fact that they couldn't see that he truly wasn't America. Matthew tried to speak up and tell the reporters that they had the wrong guy but no one seemed to hear him.

"America-!"

"Mr. America-"

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Matthew took a deep breath.

"I am Canada!"


	9. A Nation's Secret Update

Hello I'm here to say that I will most likely not continue with this story.

I know that updates like this aren't really allowed but I did want to share why. This was nothing more than to pass time during class and I still love Hetalia and Alfred but I am just not confident in my writing at all. I've never been good at writing and while I'm glad people actually enjoyed this, I think its time for someone else to take this story over. So if anyone is interested in expanding on this idea that I had, please do so.

The other idea would be for me to just simply restart this story. What do you guys think?

Cheers


End file.
